netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Hibagon
Hibagon 'is an official character that is Bigfoot's japanese cousin. This Hibagon is being playable on Brutal Fists. Inspirations Gorillas in your fighting games like Donkey Kong (Smash Bros.), Blizzard/Chaos (Primal Rage), Sonson when in Great Ape mode (Marvel vs. Capcom 2), Moloch (Mortal Kombat, I know he's not a gorilla but his physiology is suspiciously apelike) or Gorilla Grodd (if he was playable in Injustice: Gods Among Us that is) or if you like wild men in your fighting games like Blanka (Street Fighter) or Slash (Eternal Champions), then guess what. Bios * '''Brutal Fists '- "Legends of an ape like monster called Bigfoot are very well known throughout the world. However, there are other legendary simian creatures around the world that are much similar. Nepal has the Yeti, Australia has the Yowie. Japan is no exception for in the mountains of Hiba lies a gorilla like beast called the Hibagon. Sightings of it all began in the 1970s in Hiroshima, Japan." Storyline Brutal Fists The beast in Japan, is called the Hibagon, japanese cousin of the legendary Bigfoot who lives in Japan, he once an greatest creature in life but there is sightings in 1970s. Later in the present, Hibagon is still wandering in the world. At the ending, two tourists are seaching for Hibagon, but is heard roar, he chase two humans allowed to kills, every sent he was in the cage, however is hearded by the unknown man, even what could be happen. Gameplay Powers and Abilities He is just an Hibagon, onces he have strength and extremely attacks of his skill, is based on the attack. Movelist Special Moves * '''Ground Pound: Hibagon slams his fists onto the ground, knocking his opponent up. * Falling Fist: He jumps up and lands toward his opponent with a punch. * Hibagon Press: He picks up his opponent and slams him/her to the ground. * Headbutt: He bashes his head at his/her opponent. * Log Throw: He picks up a log and throws it at his opponent. Finishing Moves Death Finishes * Head Rip: Hibagon grips onto his opponent's head with his two hands and tears his/her head off. Hibagon holds the head with the spine dangling from the neck with his right hand and shows it off at the screen. * Torn Flesh: Hibagon holds onto his opponent's head and gruesomely tears down the screaming opponent's flesh to the point where he/she is rendered into a bloody muscular system. Sequences Battle Intro Hibagon stands on top of Mount Hiba. He beats his chest and roars and then he jumps off of the mountain and the scene cuts to the battlefield where he lands. Victory Pose Hibagon hops up spining and lands down. He then beats his chest at lets out a huge roar. Arcade Hibagon/Arcade Trivia * Hibagon is based on the beast known as the Hibagon. * Also, in relation to cryptozoology, I had one of the tourists in the ending bring up that Cartoon Network show called Secret Saturdays and that it had an episode about the Hibagon. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Genisu characters Category:Brutal Fists characters Category:Beastmen Category:Male characters Category:Hidden characters